


Baby Blue

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Banter, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dick Jokes, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Polyamory, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Seduction, Self Confidence Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, crop tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Now that Arin's lost weight, he's finally managed to gather up the emotional fortitude to wear a crop top hot enough to seduce Dan.  But does Dan feel the same way about Arin?  And has he secretly felt the same way all along?





	Baby Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrapsoffilth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapsoffilth/gifts).



> Thank you for 0newarmline for beta!

Arin had spent weeks trying to get up the courage to go into Forever 21. His gaze lingered as he passed by the shiny door and neon sign every time he and Suzy went to the mall, pressing his nose against the glass like a Dickensian orphan. 

When Suzy couldn’t stand the moping any longer, she took Arin by the hand and pulled him into the glowing confines. She sat him down and helped him try on various filmy, lacy pink things, had him spin in front of the mirror while she pinned up his long, straight hair with her fingertips. 

“I think you’ll look good in the blue one,” she said one afternoon, after they’d spent most of the day trying out outfits. She had plans for a video, and he was trying his best to push himself into buying something at last, after weeks of searching and rejecting and hoping and lying. All of the curious – and suspicious – looks from bystanders had been worth it. Standing there in his blue crop top, looking at the body he’d worked for, he felt a thrill of accomplishment. Part of him felt guilty for putting off what he’d wanted so badly until this moment; his body had been soft before, and though he’d been it Suzy had worshipped every single little inch of his skin during the many years they’d been together.

“Really?” He’d been planning on pink. It had always been his lucky color; it had been how he imagined a day like this.

“Sure! You look good in blue,” Suzy said. “Other people think you do, too.” She winked at him in a playfully obnoxious fashion, and he couldn’t help but groan about it. 

“This is supposed to be about my fucking outrageously hot bod and my new, totally badass sense of self-esteem,” Arin said firmly.

“And about looking cute for boys,” she reminded him.

“Only by coincidence,” Arin said. “As long as you’re cool with it.”

“I already gave you permission to get your butt blasted, Ar.”

There was something delightfully crude about hearing Suzy say those word, and they made him crumble into loud laughter. “You? Are the fucking best.”

“I know,” she agreed. “Now we need to get you some tight shorts that show off that butt.”

“I think I saw some cut offs at the front of the store. I’ll just wait here?”

“Sure,” she said. She kissed the corner of his mouth and he let her out of the booth, then sat down with his phone and scrolled through his latest messages. 

And there was Dan.

That was the grand problem of Arin’s life at the moment. Whenever he turned around, there was Dan’s face, smiling kindly, being interested in his life and his business. As friendships go, it was all he could hope for, but when Arin was crushing as hard as a schoolgirl on him, it was kind of hard to take. When he felt like giggling in his co-star’s face because they were so fucking cool and nice and handsome, it was hard to maintain a normal business relationship. 

Arin knew he looked like a total dork around Dan sometimes, and it was something that Dan was likely picking up on, too – and why, until this day, he’d been too shy to say anything about it.

When Suzy arrived with the shorts, he gulpedbut gave her a big smile. It was the moment of truth – they were two sizes smaller than what he’d worn before. 

But when he took off his jeans and tried them on, they fit perfectly, like Cinderella stepping into a glass slipper.

Luckily, there were no talking mice.

** 

Dan checked his phone for the fortieth time and shifted uncomfortably on the Grump sofa. He had a concert to get to in a couple of hours, and there was neither sight nor scent of his best friend. That was unusual of Arin; he was extremely professional and punctual. He opened their long-running text message and typed out _Bro, you’re ten minutes late. You sure everything’s ok?_

Arin’s answer was immediate, to Dan’s total relief. **Sorry dude, be there in a minute. Got caught out shopping with Suz.**

_Cool. Tell Suz we’ll have the best sex anyone’s ever has in the back of an Acura to make it up to._

There was a pause. Then Arin sent him back a kiss emoji.

Well, that was a new development. Dan wasn’t entirely sure he knew how to handle it. He and Arin had been close from the first few weeks they met, and they’d told the story many times about Arin had tested his limits early on with, and there was no other way to put it, cheerily aggressive homoeroticism. 

Now… well, something between them had changed. 

Dan had never even come close to feeling this way about a man before, had no point of reference to address those feelings. He only knew that he felt differently for Arin than he had ever felt for any person he’d been close to – romantically, physically, spiritually. 

It was the strangest thing, how emotions could shift. Dan had no plans to change, but then there was Arin, worming his way into his fantasies, his lust and his romantic daydreams. 

Life was weird – permanently, inevitably, totally weird. But Dan was okay with that; used to it, even. And if things were going to change with Arin, well, he was braced for them to, for better or for worse.

When the door blasted open in a cloud of apologies, Dan pulled back and stared in surprise. 

Arin was shedding his coat and… was that a blue crop top he was sporting, with heart-shaped designs? And short shorts with sandals to complete the look? 

Dan immediately took off his own jacket and tucked it over his lap. Embarrassingly, traitorously, his dick was doing everything but obeying him. “Dude, with all the love and respect in the world, what are you fuckin’ wearing?” 

Arin stretched his arms high over his head, causing the shirt to lift as if by magic a few inches above his ribcage. Dan smothered a whimper and stared as Arin spoke casually, as if he was rattling off a to-do list “Oh, this? It’s just a something I bought this morning. Suzy said I looked hot in it, and since I’ve been doing so good with my diet, I thought I’d reward myself something that shows my sweet bod off a little bit.” 

Arin paused, not sure what to make of Dan’s demeanor. “Dude, you okay? You look like you’re gonna puke. Don’t do that on the mics, we just bought ‘em!”

“I’m not gonna throw up,” Dan insisted. He was staring at Arin as if he’d never seen someone like him before. “I’m just shocked by your hotness.”

“You are?” Arin said. “I didn’t think I’d changed that much over the past few months.”

“It’s a noticeable change – but you were hot before, too!” Dan was quick to say. The look on Arin’s face suggested that he didn’t believe it, which kind of broke his heart.

“Ready to get going?” Arin asked.

“Of course I am, I was on time.” Dan shook his haIr out, trying to project maximum sarcasm and sass and deflect whatever awkwardness he was sending out. 

Arin laughed and pressed several buttons on the recording laptop, and then they were off.

They had a puzzle game to start, which naturally resulted in a lot of failing and even more cursing. Dan howled his laughter, holding his belly and rolling against the sofa. Arin’s biceps and thighs turned to whipcord as he screamed. It only made Dan laugh harder, wheezing, and rather shamelessly admiring the lines of his body.

EventuallyArin figured out what he needed to do, and Dan took the controller for awhile. “So Dan was just admiring my sweet bod in this brand new crop top I’m wearing.”

“You know it, baby.”

“I’ve been like, sitting here flexing and hoping my sleeves would pop off!” 

Dan laughed, moving the avatar back and forth as he tried to gauge the jump. 

“Are you making fun of my hot new body, Dan?”

“I would never, Arin.”

“Good, because I could totally crush your head with my thick thighs.” Arin shifted on the couch, just an unconscious movement to get more comfortable. 

That was more than enough. Dan found himself thinking too hard about that prospect, and swallowed hard, wordless. 

Arin grinned and yawned, leaning back against the couch. His hand wandered over the divide between them, and every single muscle in Dan’s stomach jumped in response when he squeezed Dan’s thigh.

“You feel a little tense, dude. Do you want some help relaxing?” There was a funny little jump in the tone of his voice, one that made Dan’s stomach do flips. Arin started massaging his leg, kneading like a cat’s paw, and everything felt weird and fluttery. He let out a little surprised gasp as Arin trailed his blunt nails up and down Dan’s thigh. He kept staring at the screen before them, frozen; not knowing what to do, what to ask for – he could do nothing but tense against the couch. 

Arin stroked and stroked along the thin seam of Dan’s leg without bothering to look up or acknowledge what he was doing.

His expression was calm, practically fucking zen, but his hand found the seam of Dan’s jeans with purpose. He slipped his fingers under the fly and gave the zipper a tug, then took Dan’s dick into his hand and began to stroke gently.

Dan muffled a whining sound, trying to lean away from the mic. His fingers stuttered against the controller and Arin kept talking, telling a story about visiting his parents and buying them some new land by a river for his mom’s horses. He got out a few vague sounds of affirmation; the idea of actually speaking in this moment seemed like a sin. 

Arin squeezed Dan’s dick and begin to stroke in a rhythm. The avatar on screen went screeching off the edge of a gap, and he let out a scolding laugh. “Tsk tsk, Danny. Got to be careful.” He let go of Dan’s cock and Dan sucked in a breath, holding it back like a tidal wave. Arin tugged at the belt loops of his jeans – there was a fair bit of messing about to do to get Dan pantsless. 

While the game reset itself, they tried to stay quiet as a mouse. 

_What are you doing?_ Dan mouthed. Arin shrugged.

 _Do you want me to stop?_ Arin mouthed back, turning pink-eared with guilt.

 _Fuck no, that’s why I’m taking my pants off,_ Dan mouthed. This felt like deja vu, a trip back to the times he’d been sucked off in semi-public. But that was then and this was Arin – Arin, who was taking off his shorts and cursing under his breath while Dan finally navigated to the end of the maze and on to the next level. 

Arin sent him a questioning look and Dan shrugged. They had been this naked in the Grump room before. No sense in being half-hearted about it now. 

Dan’s mental wandering came to a sudden stop when Arin dropped down and took his dick down his throat in a single, smooth gesture.

The startled noise Dan made was so embarrassing that he pivoted the mic stand away from him entirely. Arin laughed around the flesh of Dan’s cock, which did a whole number on his nerves. Slowly his mouth pulled back, and he flicked his tongue over the tip of Dan’s dick. 

What had Arin been practicing with or on? Dan wondered, stupefied. However he’d learned it, it felt like heaven.

Dan pulled the mic toward his face again and spoke into it directly. “Matt and Ryan, edit that out.” He sounded like he’d been running up a hill for hours while smoking. 

Arin spat into his hand, covering it with a cough. The hand that found Dan’s dick was much wetter than before, and he shivered and pushed himself up toward the softness and the heat. He sat up quite chipperly and leaned closer to his mic, while Dan leaned back.

“Dude, have you seen the trailer for the new Bumblebee movie?” Arin was good at sounding bored while he was jerking someone off. What a renaissance man. 

“Yeah, I thought it looked super cute,” Dan said idly. He was moving through the circle of Arin’s grip, grunting through his nose, trying not to let it all overwhelm him and drag him under while he was talking. 

“You look super cute right now, Danny.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet! I’m turning red.” He was, although not entirely the way he meant. To deflect, he went into his old Yiddish lady impression. “Such a mench! Such a bisl!”

Then Arin was rubbing circles about the head of his cock before stroking up and down more rapidly. “I’m not a vacuum cleaner, Dan!”

Dan almost broke out laughing – that was the same face, and the same force, he used to try to shake ketchup out of bottles when they went out to lunch. But Arin’s touches were driving him right up the metaphorical wall, and he was making instinctive thrusts with his hips.

Just like that, banter – speech, period – was beyond him. _I can’t do this anymore,_ he mouthed, waving the controller in the direction of the TV. Arin just moved his hand faster. His bristly mustache tickled the tip of Dan’s dick and his legs went tighter and tighter, bracing down hard against nothingness, groping for something he couldn’t find. 

“Be careful, Dan!” Arin teased, in more ways than one.

Dan didn’t even bother to make an affirmative sound in response. His avatar was bouncing around the screen erratically, and Dan wasn’t even attempting to control him through the bonus level. Spare lives kept bouncing this way and that, and Dan was helpless to chase after them. He bit his bottom lip, lost to everything except Arin’s touch.

He opened his mouth as wide as he could and closed his eyes, hips rising toward the ceiling. He made a soft huffing sound…

And then Dan was coming, fireworks racing up his spine and as the orgasm crested over him in waves of sweet, joyful lust.

When it ended, he opened his eyes and Arin was watching him with the tigerish expression of pleasure. He licked his mouth and smacked them loudly. 

Dan noticed with mild amusement that he hadn’t even gotten a drop of jizz on his crop top.

“Next Game Grumps,” Arin said.

“Already?” Dan mumbled. 

Arin laughed. “Did that wear you out, dude?”

“I‘m not as… good at puzzles as I used to be,” Dan said, rubbing his hand over his face. He was floating, brain-meltingly satisfied. Arin shut off the computer and Dan tried to sit up – and couldn’t. His bones were one hundred percent pure, wiggly jelly. “Okay, I have to know – what the fuck, dude?”

Arin looked uncomfortable, now without the distraction of the game between them. “Well, I just… I wanted to seduce you and like, rock your world. I’ve wanted to for a long time,” Arin said. “I finally grew some and took the chance.”

“I really thought you were joking.” Dan waved his hand in the air. “Gay chicken or some shit.” 

Arin seemed shocked. Well, fair was fair. “Nope, I uh, I meant it. So I asked Suzy for advice, and she helped me pick this outfit out. I thought maybe it’d be easy to break the ice if I’d give you a show, now that I’m not a gross, flabby pile of–”

Dan grabbed his hand, finding it after a few sluggish attempts. “Arin. Please. Just… stop talking about yourself that way. I would have totally taken a combo jerk-off/beej from bigger you. I’ll fuck the muscled, leaner version of you now, don’t get me wrong, but the old you – he was hot, too. He had some sweet curves.”

Arin hadn’t expected that revelation, and the very notion of it made him laugh. There were tears in the corner of his eyes, but he’d deny them if he were told his face were dripping.

“Curves for days.”

“Weeks of curves,” Dan agreed. He squirmed closer and kissed Arin’s lips, with little tentative swipes of his tongue and a gentle grip of Arin’s neck. Arin felt his heart slam up against his ribcage and his breath stopped up in his throat; his fingers flexed against the cushions, then came around to hold on to Dan’s broad, bony shoulders. For a long time there was nothing but the sighing of his lungs and the feeling of Dan pressed tight to his belly. 

Then Dan was pulling away and taking off his jacket, pulling off his shirt after.

Arin couldn’t bring himself to take the crop top off in return. To be completely vulnerable and naked with Dan was… still felt frighten, farther than he could go. Yet Dan was sitting there naked, cursing as he rolled his jeans and underwear down his thighs, trying to get his oversized sneakers of at the same time. Arin reached out with both hands to help him. It was hard to wrap his mind around; somehow, he was mostly naked, sitting beside Dan – totally naked – who leaned into his hand and watched Arin’s features in the glow of the screen. 

Arin felt almost abashed to be sitting there beside Dan this way. There was something filthy and ridiculous and scary about it at the same time, and the mixed emotions twisted up his insides. 

Dan was watching him, chin tucked to his knees. “So. Do you want me to make you feel good?”

“Huh?” That had been what Arin was dreaming to hear all along, but the question was so unexpected he could only stare.

“How do you want me to make you come, baby?” he asked, low and soft. Arin could tell Dan had used that line before, on women he’d taken to bed – and left behind.

“I…” Arin shook his head, sputtered a bit. “A handjob is fine. Better than fine. I mean.”

“I have another idea.” A slow smile turned up the corners of Dan’s mouth. “Sit on my face.”

Arin actually turned pink. “I’m sorry,” he sputtered, “did you just tell me to sit on your face?”

“I did. I just demanded face-sittage from you,” Dan said.

“I just. I need to be crystal clear on this. You.” Arin pointed. “Dan ‘no homo’ Avidan. Requested – demanded that I sit on your face, and let you rim my sweet butthole?”

Dan snorted. “Yes, Arin, that is an accurate description of the last minute. What’s with you, mister I’m always the bottom in my fantasies? You want me to do some sweet stuff to your butt or not?”

“I–” Arin squeaked. Wow, this was too much. His brain was whirling out of control and he was trying not to panic. “I mean… Are you into, you know…”

“Rimming?” Dan could tell that was a ‘yes’ by the interesting shade of red Arin’s cheeks had turned. “I’m totally into rimming. You want me to eat your butt?” 

Fuck, Arin almost came just by hearing the words. 

Dan gave him a lazy smile. “Heres what I think. I think I’ll eat your ass out and jerk you off. That’s a fair trade after that hot blowie and handjob combo you gave me.”

“Okay,” Arin said, sounding shell-shocked. He had to get up so that Dan could stretch out on the sofa. 

Dan propped his head up with a pillow and then gestured for Arin to straddle his head. “Don’t be shy now, baby.”

“I can do this,” Arin said. And he didn’t realize he’d been talking out loud until Dan gently laughed.

“Fuck yeah you can. Put your legs ‘round these velvet rims and let me eat up!”

“If you were keeping that line for lyrics, you might want to toss it out.” Arin felt awkward as he did what he was told – he had to be careful not to squash Dan’s face or kick him. His hairy knees looked odd as they pressed down Dan’s fuzzy curls. He tried not to yank them, afraid he’d hurt Dan accidentally in his clumsiness. He waited expectantly for something to happen, as he squatted awkwardly around Dan’s face, holding on to the back of the sofa.

Then Dan swiped his tongue along Arin’s perineum and his knees buckled. He had no idea how sensitive that part of him could be, no idea how good Dan’s mouth would feel as he licked along the path to his hole and back.

Dan was teasing; his tongue didn’t steer into the place Arin was dying for it. Instead he was teasing his balls, lapping up and along the line toward the perineum again. It was Dan; of course he was a huge tease, of course he wanted to make him violently squirm until he was lost in the rhythm of the sensation.

Arin didn’t know whether he wanted to kill Dan or kiss him. Which was the usual state of his feelings when it came to the guy, but it was Dan – he made allowances, let him have his playing time.

This was, he knew, the result of his own wicked teasing. Oh well. 

Dan’s teeth scraped along his thigh – the tip of his tongue teased his balls and along back. When the first lick teased his puckered ass he shuddered and braced himself against the mattress.

 _This is really fucking happening,_ he thought, just as the tip of Dan’s tongue poked his asshole. _I’m fucking getting a rim job from Dan._

The sensation wasn’t what he was expecting, but it was perfect; everything his fantasies about bottoming had primed him for. He breathed deeply, let the the sensation wash over him. It was tickly, which peaked his nipples and made him shiver. It was hot and slippery, like satin; wet. Very wet. He closed his eyes and let his jaw drift open, let the pleasure roll right over his head and consume him.

He didn’t know he’d started rocking against Dan’s licking until two big hands came up to hold his hips still.

Sitting still was like torture – it was like being laved with warm, sweet petals. He wanted to hunch and bounce on the penetrating piece of flesh, but he couldn’t move; Dan was holding him so closely that he was afraid motion might break the spell entirely, and ruin he moment.

Dan was fucking his hole with all of his tongue now; withdrawing and penetrating, making Arin shake and shiver against him. The sounds he made were indescribable, and his thighs were clutching at Dan’s head. Every little nerve ending between his legs seemed to be vibrating and twitching and jumping as Dan pleasured him. Every single thing he did to make him feel good seemed to have been sent from the heavens to bind the two of them closer and closer together. Arin moaned between his teeth and Dan laughed.

He squeezed Dan with his thighs; looked down to see him looking up, his expression bemused.

“I can’t fuck your butt the way it deserves if you keep making me laugh,” Dan said.

“I uh, think you’re doing a really great job.”

“I can tell,” Dan replied. “You’re like pulsing. Can you feel it?”

“Um yeah, I can feel it,” Arin said. And twitched his hole for good measure, just to hear the startled sound Dan made in response. He rested against Dan’s belly, putting on a show – feeling the right kind of nasty when he was on display like this.

“And I thought I was the exhibitionist,” Dan muttered. Arin giggled, playing with the soft, nearly invisible hairs ringing Dan’s dick. He licked at what he could gently, curiously. Dan let out a grumbling sound of pleasure. Arin propped his face against his open palm, and kept rocking back and forth onto Dan’s tongue. He didn’t really touch him - he knew that Dan would be too tender – but watched and waited, allowing the excitement of the moment to drag him away from any effort or conscious thought to please him.

Dan’s hand grew more serious upon Arin’s dick – the stroking gesture was firm and rather direct, making Arin point his toes and thrust down into Dan’s touch. They were moving fluidly together now. Arin’s hand began to play over Dan’s cock, taking the half-hard, still wet length in his hand and slapping it against his lips, his cheeks.

Dan pulled away. “Are you spanking your face with my dick?”

Arin shrugged. “Bad boys need to be punished with more cock,” he said, so cheerfully that Dan had a giggle fit. 

“Oh my God, I had no idea you were this kinky.”

“Well, I’m not that kinky,” Arin corrected. “I’m more kinkish. Kink esque.”

“Kinkadingo,” said Dan.

“What?” Arin wondered.

Do you want some fingers up there?” Dan asked.

“Huh?!” Arin asked.

“Fingers, baby? Do you want fingers in your butt or not? You’re so pretty and loose and pink, I thought you might wanna be stuffed up.”

Arin shivered at the idea. “Yes please,” he said. Dan took the time to wet his fingertips – only with his own spit, but it would be wet enough to penetrate Arin’s butt. Then the knobby pressure of Dan’s fingers teased him open, and Arin slid back onto his extended fingers.

“Fuck,’ he muttered.

“Good? Hmm?” Dan asked.

“Very good,” said Arin.

Dan maneuvered Arin forward, so he could finger his ass. He couldn’t jerk Arin off in this position but Arin could hump his stomach, and hump he would and did. 

Arin got more serious about Jerking Dan off. The guy was half-hard now, impressive for how much he’d come (and he’d come a lot – Arin still needed to grab a glass of grape juice after they were through. Did they even have grape juice? Why the hell was he mentally chasing himself in circles?). The guy really did have a tendency to bone up a lot out of the blue, but this was pretty impressive for a guy who was in his forties.

He stroked him gently while Dan fingered his butt with increasing intensity and vigor. Arin grunted, bracing himself, pressing back into all of that sensation.

Then Dan’s fingers pressed higher within him, against his prostate – something he’d found accidentally, the holy grail that Arin had spent years of his life looking for before stimulating himself silly while jerking his own dick. Not even Suzy knew how to do what Dan was doing to him now. Arin sat up and back, squeezing Dan’s cock involuntarily.

Dan let go of Arin’s hop and once more took Arin’s cock in one of his hands.

Arin cried out in surprise at the sensation. He felt trapped between the two varying qualities of touch – the warmth of a tongue and the dry roughness of the sensation of a hand stroking his cock. Arin wasn’t about to complain, to make him apply lube to his finger. All he wanted was to come and come until his mind was sated and sweetly slaked of all of the tension building in his balls. Dan pulled his fingers free and went back to rimming Arin, leaving him breathlessly tense.

After awhile he pulled away again. “Do you want me to play with your butt some more?” Dan asked. “Or would you rather more hot tongue action?”

“I don’t know…” Arin groaned. Words were beyond him. All he really desired was hot, sweet pleasure and Dan was giving it to him so selflessly that everything else in the world felt unimportant.

Dan’s next gesture – held in magic tandem with the stroking of his fingers up Arin’s ass and the active licking of his wonderful tongue – was a spank to Arin’s left ass cheek. 

Arin howled in surprise. Dan liked that result; there was another spank quick as a wink. he made a high pitched squealing noise, riding the cushions. “Fucking more! Do it more! Spank me harder!” Arin yelled. And he really was yelling in the soundproofed room at what was close to the top of his lungs, he realized dimly. What would everyone think of him? Would they call him a dirty, freewheeling, unprincipled slut? Would they think he was filthy, to have seduced his best friend in the middle of a recording session, sitting on his face, sucking his cock, letting him spank his ass? Arin reveled in it. God, he wanted more. He wanted to drown in the joy of it all.

His hand slapped the leather back of the sofa and Dan slapped his ass again, and the grunting howl that came out of him made Dan roar with laughter.

Arin just flopped his ass down on Dan’s face and worked that dick of his until he was writhing and whining.

Everything was speeding up and slowing down at the same time. It reminded him of the one time he’d gotten obnoxiously high thanks to Ross’ edibles and had fallen into a paranoid trip. Only this time it was pleasure transforming his brain, taking him somewhere brand new. Dan stopped rimming him again, pressing two fingers inside of his ass and then relentlessly teasing him. The gestures were more coaxing now, a gentle come-hither sort of gesture that stroked Arin’s prostate on every single

The clock was counting down as he trembled and shook against Dan’s prostate massage. It was like being jerked off from the inside – almost too painful to be pleasurable. Dan’s dick was throbbing in Arin’s hand. Arin had his mouth open and his neck crooked at an odd angle, and he was jerking Dan’s dick off. This time when he came he took his cock all the way down his throat.

And choked. But damn it he wasn’t going to stop, even as the sticky, hot sensation of semen being squirted against the back of his throat filled his senses again.

Dan’s tongue dipped again and again into the heat of Arin’s ass, making him wail and grab at the cushions on either side of Dan’s head. When Arin’s own orgasm came it was blinding, intense, surprising him and forcing him to drive his dick hard and true through Dan’s fist. He watched himself make a mess of Dan’s belly and thighs through watering red eyes.

Dan yelled something, then groaned. When Arin felt more like himself again, Dan was talking, almost to himself. “Okay,” Dan was mumbling against his inner thigh. He was pasted against Arin’s flesh by Arin’s sweat. “Are you okay?”

“Mmm hmm.” He though to shift around to cuddle Dan, but he didn’t have the energy to move. 

Dan did that for him, using that sudden surprising strength of him up and maneuver him into his grip. Arin sighed and rested against Dan’s chest, and Dan cuddled up to him like that.

“I didn’t hurt you when I spanked you?”

Arin shook his head. “Did you mean it, what you said? About me always being attractive?”

“Arin. I’d never lie to you.”

Arin considered Dan’s words. His throat felt thick with jizz, and his mouth tasted sour and musky. His brand new croptop was in dire need of washing. His butt felt a little slimy, now that it wasn’t riding Dan’s wonderful tongue.

But he did feel beautiful.

“I believe you,” he said, and caught his breath.


End file.
